


Summer Crush

by Starryfaris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crushes, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-27 14:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starryfaris/pseuds/Starryfaris
Summary: “You’re not bad at volleyball, you know for a country boy.” Kuroo smirks“Hey I’m pretty sure this country boy can kick your ass.” Daichi says
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Summer Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea, it didn’t turn out as well as I wanted it to.

It’s the summer before his third year of high school and Daichi is in Tokyo. His aunt had asked if he'd be able to come and help her at her juice bar while he was off. So after getting permission from his parents he embarked on his journey for a summer in Tokyo.

During the summer Kuroo spends most of his time hanging out with his friends, they play volleyball in the rec centre most days. Recently he has started frequenting a juice bar on his way home.

On one particular day at the beginning of Summer, Kuroo enters the juice bar like he always does. He’s distracted as he talks to his friends so when he turns towards the counter, he rests the volleyball in his hand down and looks at the person standing to take his order. All of a sudden his mind goes blank.

Kuroo stands there for a minute, just staring, words evading him until Yaku pushes him out of the way.

“Sorry about my friend” He squints to look at the name badge. “Sawamura... he’s a bit of an idiot.”

“Yakkun.” Kuroo whines as he looks at Kai for support. Kai just shrugs his shoulders.

Daichi stands there watching it all, not knowing what he should say or do.

“Three berry blasts to go, please.” Yaku says

“Y-yeah coming right up.” Daichi says as he heads over to the blenders behind him.

He comes back to the counter with three juices, they pay for their drinks and as each of them take their drink, Yaku and Kai walk towards the door. Kuroo is staring when he grabs his drink but he squeezes it too hard, spilling it on the counter. He curses out loud.

Daichi quickly grabs a cloth and some napkins and starts wiping at Kuroo’s hands.

“Sorry.” Kuroo apologises

“It’s fine.”

“Stupid" Kuroo mutters under his breath.

“Really, it’s fine. Do you want me to make you another one?” Daichi says handing Kuroo a napkin.

“No, I’m ok with this.” He’s cleaned the juice up and he wants to get out of there. He turns his heels to leave when Daichi calls him back.

“You forgot your volleyball.” Daichi calls out.

He walks back, “Er... thanks” Kuroo says as he snatches his ball and practically runs out of the shop.

“What the hell happened?” Yaku asks 

“Don’t ask.” Kuroo says as he tries to get as far from the shop as he can.

Daichi smiles as he watches the boy leave, he thinks how cute he looked all flustered.

Kuroo can’t stop thinking about the boy in the shop. He’s always been known for his charms so being flustered by someone was a new feeling for him. Even though it unsettles him, he still smiles when he thinks of Sawamura.

The next day after their volleyball session, the trio go back to the juice bar. Kuroo stops at the door apprehensive at entering.

“Guys, can you go in and order me a juice?” he asks

“Kai and I have decided we want to sit inside.” Yaku says

“We have?” Kai asks confused

“Yes" Yaku says glaring at Kai

“Er yes, we have.” Kai says looking at Kuroo 

“Why do you like to torture me Yakkun?” Kuroo whines.

Yaku just shrugs.

They enter with Kuroo trailing in the back, he slinks to the side and slides into a booth next to the door. Kuroo pulls Kai down to sit beside him and He looks over his shoulder to see if Daichi saw him come in. He hadn’t, he was busy serving customers.

“I’ll go order” Yaku says as he heads to the counter

He comes back after a few minutes and slides into the other side of the booth.

“Where’s our juice?” Kuroo asks

“He’s going to serve it to us.” Yaku replies

“He’s going to what?” Kuroo asked incredulously as he peeks over his shoulder again, to look what Daichi is doing.

After a few minutes, Daichi comes to their booth with three juices on a tray.

“Sorry about the wait, here’s your order.” Daichi says as he places the juices down in front of them. He looks at Kuroo and smiles.

Kuroo immediately averts his gaze, pretending to look at something outside the window. His heart is drumming against his chest. He exhales the breath he’d kept when Daichi walks away.

“Why the hell would you get him to come over here?” Kuroo looks at Yaku annoyed

Yaku and Kai snicker, “Because you totally have the hots for him...” Yaku says

“Sorry...” a voice says

Their heads whip to the side to see Daichi standing there with a few napkins in his hand.

“...I-I forgot the napkins...” Daichi says, his face is flushed red and he’s averting his gaze. He quickly places the napkins down and returns to the counter. 

Kuroo watches him go, he turns and groans as he starts to bang his head against the table. Yaku laughs.

Kai puts his hand in between the table and Kuroo’s head, “Come on, it’s not the end of the world.” Kai says

“It might as well be... I can never come here again.” Kuroo whines

“Don’t exaggerate." Yaku says rolling his eyes as he sips on his juice. 

They sit and drink their juice as they talk, Kuroo chances small glances at Daichi when he knows he won’t notice. After a while Yaku gets up to get another napkin, when he comes back Kai and Kuroo get up so they can leave.

“He asked for your name.” Yaku says as he wipes his hand.

“He did?” Kuroo asks eagerly 

“Yeah so he can get a restraining order.” Yaku smirks

“Yakkun, why do you hate me?” he says jutting out his lip

Yaku laughs as Kai chuckles, “No seriously though, he did ask for your name.”

Kuroo’s eyes light up, he looks back at Daichi. Daichi looks up at him and smiles, Kuroo smiles back.

Kuroo was eager to go back to the juice bar today, now that he knew Daichi was interested, he had some confidence instilled in him. Kuroo takes the lead as they enter the shop.

“Has someone gotten over their shy phase?” Yaku smirks

“Ha ha, Yakkun.” Kuroo deadpans

As soon as Kuroo enters he looks to the counter. Daichi looks up from wiping thw counter to meet his eyes.

“Hi" Daichi says with a smile

“Hi” Kuroo smiles

“What can I get you?” Daichi asks

“Can I get a mango crush, please?”

“Yeah, no problem. Do you want to sit down? I’ll bring it over.”

“Will you sit with me if I do?” Kuroo asks averting his eyes

“Sorry, I can’t. It’s not my break yet.” Daichi says sheepishly 

“Then I’ll stand here, closer to you.” Kuroo grins looking at Daichi.

Daichi chuckles, “Ok”

Kuroo feels someone yank on his shirt and it forces him to move back, “Oh sorry, were you too busy flirting to remember we were still with you?” Yaku says from behind him.

Kuroo’s eyes widen as his face starts to colour, Daichi is going the same shade.

Kuroo moves from the counter, turning away to hide his blushing face.

“S-sorry, what would you like?” Daichi asks looking at Yaku and Kai.

“We’ll have the same as your lover, thanks.” Yaku says with a sarcastic smile

Daichi’s face goes beet red, as Kuroo chokes on his juice and starts to cough. Kai rubs Kuroo’s back while he continues to cough.

“I-I won’t be a minute.” Daichi says quickly turning away from them.

Some days during the weeks Kuroo visits the shop on his own. He wants to get to know Daichi without Yaku embarrassing him every chance he gets. Kuroo likes how easy it is to be around Daichi. Daichi is cute, funny and smart.

Daichi always looks forward to the days when Kuroo visits, they talk and laugh. He enjoys their time together however short it may be. On some days Kuroo visits twice, Daichi likes those days the most.

Today Kuroo didn’t have any plans to meet up with his friends so he decides to go see Daichi. He enters and it’s not Daichi behind the counter.

“Ah Kuroo-kun, Daichi won’t be a moment” Daichi’s aunt says as soon as she sees Kuroo. The amount of times Kuroo has frequented the shop, he has met her a few times so she knows who he is.

Just as she had finished her sentence, Daichi comes out from the back carrying a tray of fruit. His face lights up at seeing Kuroo. This puts a smile on Kuroo’s face.

His aunt obviously notices this and she can never pass up an opportunity to embarrass her lovely nephew. Daichi puts the tray down and comes to a stop beside her, his eyes not leaving Kuroo.

She grabs Daichi’s cheek between her fingers and pinches it, “Don’t you think my nephew is so cute, Kuroo-kun?”

Daichi’s eyes widen as his face flushes red, “Oba-san stop" he says trying to get away from her grip.

Kuroo chuckles, _Yes, he’s very cute_.

“My handsome nephew is wasted in Miyagi.” She says giving one last squeeze before letting go.

Daichi stands there rubbing his cheek, averting his gaze from Kuroo. “You’re so embarrassing.” He says to his aunt under his breath.

Kuroo likes the flustered look Daichi has right now. His heart blooms with affection.

He spends the day there and even gets to enjoy spending time with Daichi on his breaks.

“You play volleyball right?” Kuroo asks

“Yeah.” Daichi nods

“Do you want to play with us sometime?”

“Sure.” Daichi replies 

Kuroo is warming up beside his friends, he’s watching the door to the rec centre as he waits for Daichi. After a few minutes he looks to the door again, Daichi is standing there with a t-shirt and shorts, Kuroo’s mouth falls open. Daichi looks hot. Kuroo starts to feel very warm all of a sudden.

Daichi scans the room and his eyes fall on Kuroo, he smiles as he starts to walk towards him.

“Hi" Daichi says

Kuroo is too flustered to say anything so he just smiles, Yaku and Kai greet Daichi.

Yaku senses the silence in Kuroo, “You want to warm up. We’ll start in ten minutes.” Yaku says to Daichi

“Ok.” Daichi smiles as he walks away to warm up

“What the hell is wrong with you now?” Yaku deadpans at Kuroo

“Did you see him?”

“Yeah so?”

“He looks hot.” Kuroo whines.

Yaku looks at him deadpan, “Seriously, get a grip.” He says as he walks over to where Daichi is.

They start playing with some of the other guys at the centre and Kuroo’s jaw is on the floor because not only is Daichi good looking but he’s amazing at volleyball. Kuroo’s heart stutters. 

After a couple of games they finish up and head to the juice bar where Daichi promised them a juice on the house. Once they get their juices the four of them stand outside to get some fresh air and talk.

“You’re not bad at volleyball, you know for a country boy.” Kuroo smirks

“Hey I’m pretty sure this country boy can kick your ass.” Daichi says

“I’d pay good money to see that.” Yaku laughs

Kuroo looks at Yaku like a wounded puppy, “Seriously Yakkun why do you hate me?” Kuroo whines pouting.

Daichi chuckles, “Cute.” He says looking at Kuroo’s pout.

Kuroo snaps his head towards Daichi, Daichi meets his eyes and his eyes widen as he's realised he said it out loud.

Yaku and Kai chuckling beside them.

Kuroo smirks at Daichi, “Did you say something?”

“Nope.” Daichi quickly says as he walks back inside

Kuroo chuckles as he goes after him.

Kuroo is absolutely infatuated. Daichi is the epitome of Kuroo’s crush trifecta, cute, funny and good at volleyball. He is absolutely loving every moment of their time together.

Any spare time they do have they spend it together either at the shop or playing volleyball. Both always teetering on something more than their summer crush but neither admitting it out of fear.

Daichi knows he has to leave soon so he doesn’t want to cause any heartache when they have to part eventually.

Kuroo knows that Daichi will leave but no matter how long they have, he’s willing to accept it even for just a little more time together. He loves being in Daichi’s company but he hasn’t found the courage to take their relationship to another level.

Kuroo is at the shop nearing closing time, he’s helping Daichi clean the tables as they talk. They’re laughing about something stupid and Kuroo realises that he wants to laugh like this with Daichi all the time.

He looks at Daichi, eyes brimming with affection, “Would you like to go out with me tomorrow, like on a date?” he blurts out.

Daichi looks at him wide eyed, “I’m going back to Miyagi tomorrow.” He says after a moment. "I was going to tell you today." He continues softly

“Oh" Kuroo says with an empty chuckle, “I guess I left it too late...”

They look at each other with sadness in their eyes.

“Would you have said yes if you didn’t have to go?” Kuroo asks 

“Yes.” Daichi says immediately 

Kuroo’s eyes widen, he smiles at Daichi before his face falls. “I won’t see you off, if that’s ok.” he says after a moment, averting his eyes.

“Ok” Daichi says softly

“I’m not good at goodbyes.”

“I understand.” Daichi replies

“Well I suppose this is the last time I’ll see you.” Kuroo says looking at Daichi.

“Yeah, I suppose it is.” Daichi says

He lingers not wanting to leave, they look at each other savouring these last few moments.

“Take care of yourself, Sawamura.” He wants so much to go over to him but he’s scared it’ll just makes things harder.

They look at each other one last time and after a moment Kuroo turns to leave. 

Daichi can’t leave it at that so he calls after him. “Kuroo wait.” He walks around the table quickly and wraps his arms around Kuroo.

Kuroo is surprised but it doesn’t take him long before he reciprocates the hug. “I’m so glad I met you.” Daichi muffles out. Kuroo tightens his hold, “Me too.” Trying hard to keep his voice from wavering. They stay like that for a while, neither wanting to let go.

When they do part, Daichi watches as Kuroo leaves. He didn’t expect leaving Tokyo would hurt this much but it does, his heart hurts.

Once outside Kuroo exhales a shaky breath, leaving Daichi for the last time makes him feel empty inside, this was supposed to be his last carefree summer before graduating high school. It wasn’t supposed to hurt like this.

It’s been difficult to stop thinking about the summer, about the boy he met, the one he fell for. Kuroo doesn’t frequent the juice bar as often these days because it reminds him too much of Daichi. He misses him.

Some days when Daichi is at school practicing with his team, Kuroo would appear in his mind. It would make his heart stutter and yearn for the city boy he unintentionally fell in love with. It hurt.

Kuroo’s volleyball team is playing a match against an unknown team from another prefecture. As they wait for the team to arrive, he and his teammates are talking amongst themselves outside.

They hear the coach pull up and park, Kuroo doesn’t turn but he can hear chatter from behind him as they draw near. He turns when the coach greets them and all of a sudden he’s face to face with Daichi.

His eyes widen in surprise, as does Daichi’s. _How is he here?_

"Sawamura”

“Kuroo.”

Kuroo doesn’t care what anyone will think or say because he doesn’t hesitate a second before his arms are around Daichi, the hug is immediately reciprocated.

“What are you doing here? Why didn’t you tell me you went to Karasuno?”

“You go to Nekoma? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You didn’t ask.” They both say in unison.

They chuckle, still holding onto each other.

“I missed you so much.” Kuroo says tightening his hold.

“I missed you too.”

After the game, they separate themselves from their teams so that they can get a few minutes to talk alone. They leave the gym and walk out to the school yard. Kuroo takes Daichi’s hand in his as soon as they’re out the door. Daichi squeezes it accepting the affection. They walk in comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying being in each others company once again.

“I heard my coach saying he’ll invite you guys to our summer camps.” Kuroo starts

“That’s great.” Daichi replies dryly

Kuroo looks at Daichi’s downcast expression, “Hey cheer up, that means we’ll see each other soon.” 

“It’s like 5 months away.” Daichi says with a sad tone.

“It’s better than forever... because that’s what I thought you know...” Kuroo exhales, “That I’d never see you again.”

They stop walking, Daichi turns to face Kuroo. His hand still gripping Kuroo’s.

“I don’t like it...” Daichi says, his voice wavering

Kuroo’s heart stutters, “You don’t like what?” he asks tentatively

“You calling me Sawamura.”

Kuroo exhales and chuckles, “What should I call you then?”

“Daichi"

“Well Daichi... I guess you should call me Tetsurou then.”

Daichi exhales a big breath, “I’m sorry, I’m being grumpy. I know I should be grateful for whatever time we get. I just missed you so much. Are we just resigned to see each other only in the summer?”

“No...”, Kuroo let’s Daichi’s hand fall and pulls him in for a hug. “I missed you so much too Daichi... and I refuse to let this be just a summer crush." He lifts his head to look at Daichi. "We’ll message each other everyday... we’ll call every night before bed and on some weekends when we’re free we can visit each other... We’ll make it work.” He says burying his head back onto Daichi’s shoulder

“Promise?” Daichi says as he tightens his hold.

“I promise.” Kuroo says tightening his hold.They stay like that for a while.

* * *

Saying goodbye a second time was just as hard but this time, they knew they'd see each other again.

“We’ll see each other soon, ok.” Kuroo says against Daichi’s neck

“Yeah, I know... it doesn’t stop it hurting any less though.” burying his face further in Kuroo’s chest.

“I know.” Kuroo says exhaling.

Kuroo lifts his head up to look at Daichi, Daichi moves his head to look up at Kuroo. They inch closer and share a chaste kiss on his lips before falling back into the embrace.

Distance is but an obstacle they will have to work through, their promise means they won’t give up no matter how far apart they are. It’s not the end of the story but the beginning of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kurodai is love. Tell me how much it sucked.


End file.
